The Faulty Time-Turner
by Stereotypical Angel
Summary: For once, it wasn't Harry's fault. It was all thanks to the faulty Time-Turner. So if you want to blame someone because Harry Potter has (accidentally!) gone back in time to the Marauders' era, I suppose you could blame the Time-Turner.
1. The Boy By The Lake

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. However, I do own a packet of Kleeney tissues, if that counts for anything... Nah, probably doesn't.**

**I KNOW MY WRITING STYLE IS REALLY BORING! I swear I tried to make it funny, but I was just so brain-dead whilst I was reading this, I just really couldn't think of anything! I'm ****_sorry._**

**And... on with the story!**

* * *

Life is far from fair, and Potions was the perfect example of that.

"Who the bloody hell decided we should have a class with _Slytherins_?" Ron complained loudly as Harry, Hermione and he exited the classroom, their spirits considerably lower than when they first entered.

"Ron! Language," Hermione reprimanded, hitting him on the head with his book. "And we can't just not have classes with anyone you don't like! When you get a job, you're going to be working with people you might hate!"

"I'd resign if I had to work with Malfoy," Ron grumbled to Harry, taking care to mutter in fear of getting hit on the head again. Harry laughed, then stopped immediately when Hermione turned to glare at him. Ever since they had their career advice in fifth year, Hermione had been going on about 'when they got a job'.

"What have we got next?" he wondered aloud. Ron had spilt milk on their time tables, along with Neville's, Dean's and Lavender's. Whilst Dean's and Lavender's had been saved (with the help of magic), the other four had yet to ask McGonagall for spare copies.

"Just Charms," Hermione immediately answered. Ron gaped.

"How do you know everything?" he asked her, before turning to Harry. "How do she know everything?"

Harry shrugged, distracted by Romilda Vane, who was coming over. He quickly side-stepped her.

"I'll be at the common room if you need me," he muttered, and ran off. He could skip a lesson of Charms with the excuse of a stomach ache. He sped up two staircases, jumped the trick step and skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sugar plums," he panted, and clambered in. He hovered in the common room uncertainly, then went to his dorm, where he rummaged through his trunk for the Marauders' Map.

"Good, she's by the Kitchens," he muttered aloud. He checked his watch: a hour left until curfew. He could throw a Quaffle around, maybe charm some baseball to come at him and try to catch a snitch... Maybe not a snitch, but a golf ball would do.

He snuck out, taking his wand (in case of emergencies), his Cloak (in case he got carried away and played until after curfew) and the Map (to make sure Romilda didn't come after him again). He grabbed his broom, and left.

* * *

He was right; he got carried away and now it was after curfew. It was a bit difficult hiding the Firebolt under the Cloak, and he'd grown considerably since the six years* he had the Cloak, so he decided to keep the Cloak off until he got to the castle.

There was a full moon. Harry wondered how Remus was faring. He winced. Probably not good. Since when had his transformations been any less than patronizing agony?

He began to walk on, and past the lake, when he saw something glittery. He didn't notice at first but then he paused, his eyes narrowed, and he found himself attracted to the sparkling sparkly thing like a magpie would be attracted to... anything shiny.

He wandered over, and stuck his hand in the edge of the water. After grappling around a bit, he pulled his hand back with... Nothing. He looked around - where was it? He was determined to find it...

Turns out it was in front of him, not _in _the water, but just in front of it, completely dry. Harry resisted the urge to face-palm. It was...

...A time-turner? What was a time-turner doing there...?

_Chilling in the water, sun-bathing, you know? It _obviously _wasn't dropped there by someone - how on Earth could that happen? _Inner Harry(1) remarked sarcastically. Harry frowned, as he began to turn it in his fingers as he examined it. Lucky it wasn't wet - Hermione had told him that water could badly affect Time-Turners.

However, his hands were still slippery, and... the Time-Turner fell in the water. Harry panicked, and tried to find it. He pulled it back, and quickly examined it. He noticed something strange. It was spinning on it's own accord. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no. Hell no, I am _not _going through that time-travel thing aga-"

And all went black.

* * *

"Hey! James! Watcha doing?" Sirius yelled, putting his arm around James' shoulder. James smirked.

"Plotting your demise..." he said in what was probably meant to be a mysterious voice. Remus snorted.

"You do know that you just sound like a breathless weirdo, right?" he commented casually, not looking up from his book. Peter was trying to read over his shoulder, and with one smooth motion, he closed the book.

"Let's go to the lake," Sirius said, dragging Remus and James by the arm and beckoning Peter to follow. "I'm bored here."

"And what, pray tell, are we going to do by the lake?" Remus said irritably, glaring at Peter when he saw that he had taken his book.

"I dunno, but whatever it is we'll be doing, it'll be fun!" Sirius said cheerfully, almost tripping as he went through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sirius, you're acting like a hyperactive, ADD-addicted first year. You're in sixth year. Grow up," Remus snapped.

**-HALF AN HOUR LATER-**

The four boys had been sitting by the Lake, just chatting and messing around, and Remus had gotten hold of another book and some chocolate.

"Hey! Look - someone's fallen asleep on the grass!" Peter suddenly exclaimed.

"That's just asking to be pranked," James smirked evilly. Sirius began to rub his hands. Remus was too engrossed in his book to react.

"Let's go!" Sirius and James yelled together, both in Superman poses. Remus looked up, face-palmed, and went back to his book.

Sirius and James ran off, and Peter persuaded Remus to come with them ('I can't handle them alone! They'll go crazy!').

Sirius was the first person to get there.

A pale, messy-haired boy with thin-framed glasses was lying on the grass, covered in blood, cuts and various bruises. He wasn't asleep, but... dead? Blood trickled from his arm, foot and leg. There was one particularly strange cut - a lightening bolt-shaped scar.

"James!" Sirius let out a strangled cry. But James was right behind him. A boggart? No - the limp body did not change, even after all four of them had gathered around it.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," James said quickly, conjuring up a stretcher. Sirius and Remus lifted the body onto it, and ran, with the stretcher levitated between them. James ran to tell Dumbledore what had happened, and Peter just panicked, running around hysterically like a headless chicken.

James had never ran so fast in his entire life. There was an injured stranger unconscious on the grounds... That was definitely something Professor Dumbledore needed to be informed of. He _knew _the boy was a stranger - if anyone had looked that much like him, then he would have _known_. And probably would've stalked him too, but that wasn't the point here!

"Sherbert lemons!" he gasped out, breathless. Despite the seriousness of the situation, James couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore's password ever changed. He knocked, practically banged, on the door.

"Enter," said the ever-so-slightly surprised voice of one Albus Dumbledore.

"There'sapalestrangerwholooksexactl ylikemeandhe'sinjuredandwasunconsciousbyt helake," James said all in one breath.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore frowned.

"There's a pale stranger, who looks exactly like me and he's badly injured and he was unconscious by the lake and he's been taken to the Hospital Wing by Sirius and Remus," James said, after taking a deep breath. Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened.

So Harry Potter had finally appeared.

* * *

**1) I wanted to add an Inner Harry, like Haruno Sakura (from Naruto) has.**

**First Harry Potter fanfic. Well, technically, I've written loads, but this is the first one I've ever uploaded onto Fanfiction. I usually just read other people's stuff. And review. A lot. And because I review a lot, you should all review a lot too! :D**

**Q) Who's your favourite Marauder?**

**REVIEW!**

**NumberOneNarcissist**

**P.S. I have spared you the twisted agony of ridiculously long Authors' Notes. But expect them later... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. At The Hospital Wing

**Heh heh. Four reviews? And only one chapter? I'm so happy! Thanks to: topquidditchseeker, jekl, BeatleMania1966, Books are air**

**Okay, let's aim higher, folks? Seven reviews and I promise I'll update quicker! :D**

**But never mind that... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"D'you think he's alright?"

" 'Course he ain't alright, Peter - look at him!"

"Blimey... He's so skinny."

"And pale too. Looks as though he hasn't seen sunlight in ages!"

"Are you sure he isn't a vampire?"

"Peter!"

"Where'd he get the funky scar?"

Harry opened his eyes, only to have to squint to see with the blinding sunlight. The first thing he saw was four boys surrounding him. He immediately sat up, sprung out of bed, grabbed his wand and had it pointed at them. Sirius, Remus, and James stared. Harry stared back. Peter whimpered pathetically.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. If they said they were the Marauders...

"We're the Marauders! I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius informed him, his trademark smirk on his face and a hand held out. Harry gaped.

"Liar."

"...What?"

"Why would we lie to you when we already know you're not a DeathEater?" Remus asked curiously, leaning forward a little.

"How d'you know I'm not a DeathEater?" Harry demanded, refusing to lower his wand.

"You don't have the Mark," James immediately answered. Harry blushed.

"Forgot that..." he muttered, looking sheepish. The other three boys didn't hear him, but Remus caught it with his sharpened hearing. He chuckled.

"You wanna get back in bed, or else Madame Pomfrey will go _berserk_," Remus suggested.

"I would, but you're all kind of... sitting on it."

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"We've gotta get to Charms anyway, so we should be heading off," Sirius commented, before smiling warm-heartedly. "See ya!"

And the four boys went.

* * *

"I _so _wanted to ask his name," Peter grumbled.

"Forget his name, I wanted to find out why he was covered in blood and bruises," Sirius scowled. "If it's his parents that did that..."

"Not every family is twisted as yours," James joked. Sirius smirked.

"Why couldn't we ask, anyway?" Peter whined.

"Dumbledore said."

"But why?"

Remus sighed. "It's obvious, isn't it? He's probably been through a pretty bad experience, and you think he's going to tell it all to a four guys that he doesn't even know?"

"...We should still be allowed to ask his name," Peter replied after a pause, sticking stubbornly to his argument.

Remus gave up.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed again, grinning slightly.

"There's no way that could have happened... Maybe the time-turner made me go crazy and I'm now hallucinating..." Harry joked to himself. He looked closely at the bruises which were now disappearing rapidly. He had gotten them whilst he was going back in time - every second meant another cut or bruise, until he eventually fell unconscious from blood loss.

Bored, Harry got up and wandered around in search of Madame Pomfrey. He needed to see Professor Dumbledore, and he would certainly appreciate it if he was dismissed from the Hospital Wing. He knocked on the door of what he assumed was her office. When nobody answered, he went back to his bed.

But then, he noticed the calendar on the wall.

2nd of September, 1976.

Oh, shit...

* * *

**AAAHHH! IT'S SO SHORT! DX I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't update in ages and then _finally _I update with a ridiculously short and crappy chapter... FORGIVE ME PEOPLE!**

**Q) Do you ship any non-canon pairings? I ship HarryxGinny, and RonxHermione, and RemusxTonks, and JamesxLily, etc. but I was wondering, do you prefer canon pairings over non-canon (Dramione, etc.)?**

**So, tell me in a review!**

**NumberOneNarcissist**


	3. YOU'RE GAY!

**GUESS WHAT?! Chat Brune is translating this story into Russian! OMG - I feel so honored! THANK YOU! **

**Okay - I promised you the next chapter would be longer. You will not _believe _how long I spent trying to write this, so enjoy it while you can, because I can promise you, _it won't happen again. _**

**However much I wish for it to. DX**

**One thing: This story is _not _RemusxSirius. **

**And now, let the story... Commence!**

* * *

"Sirius?" Remus asked as they headed off to Potions. "Have you even started your summer essay yet?"

"Yep! I finished it all," Sirius announced proudly, puffing up his chest. A few girls giggled, and he winked in their direction, and they blushed. Remus gaped.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked, eyes wide and popping slightly.

"Easy - just wink and they go all cra-"

"No, not how to make girls blush, why would I want to know that? How did you finish the homework so quickly?" Remus asked, pausing in his walking to grab Sirius by the shoulder and shake him.

"I just copied James', I _swear," _Sirius yelled. The bell rang, and Remus froze. Sirius looked upwards.

"Er... What's the matter?" Sirius asked, looking confused. But Remus had already let go of him and was half-way down the corridor.

"We're going to be late!"

And with that, Remus grabbed Sirius arm and dragged him off to the dungeons.

"Like Ol' Sluggy's going to give _me _a detention," Sirius smirked as he was dragged away.

* * *

The door burst open.

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" Remus panted, half-bent over as he tried to catch his breath and his hair a total mess. Sirius strolled past him, hands in his pocket, not a hair out of place.

"Morning, Professor," Sirius grinned, as he flopped into his seat casually, as though he wasn't ten minutes late. Slughorn chuckled.

"Quite alright, quite alright. Happens to the best of us, eh, Mr. Lupin?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Remus said, flushing, still breathing heavily. He sat down, embarrassed. James grinned.

"Hey, Sirius?" he whispered.

Sirius turned.

"Yeah?" he said, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"It's the kid by the lake."

"What?!"

"Mr. Black, please lower your voice a little," Slughorn said, not even looking up from the potions book he was reading. James resorted to note-passing. He practically knew the potion book by heart, so _he _didn't need to read it.

* * *

JP: It's the guy by the lake - apparently, he's a transfer from Berotonia Academy of Magic.

**SB: Never heard of that place, but whatever. How come he looked like he went through hell and back? **

JP: The Portkey was faulty, so he got hurt on the way. His name's Harry Jameson.

_RL: Why are you two passing notes? We're meant to be reading this chapter!_

_**PP: Are you lot passing notes without me again? **_

**SB: PP! BWAHAHAHA! PP! PeePee! **

**_PP: Not funny._ **

JP: ANYWAY, guess what?

**SB: What?**

**_PP: What? _**

_RL: What?_

JP: He's in our year!

**SB: Really?**

**_PP: I thought he was a fourth year! _**

_RL: So? You can tell he's in sixth year._

JP: Cannot!

**_PP: Cannot!_**

**SB: Cannot!**

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Slughorn said. James snapped his head up, alarmed. "With Miss. Evans, if you don't mind."

Oh, they were just being partnered. James almost sighed in relief. He began to grin. He was partnered with his Lily-kins.

"Mr. Black, with... How about Mr. Jameson?" Slughorn said fondly. Sirius nodded, a little enthusiastically. Now, he could finally talk to the transfer boy, or, as he had named him in his head, The Guy By The Lake.

"Hey, I'm Sirius," Sirius grinned, holding his hand out to the boy who looked a little like James. Harry smiled awkwardly and shook his hand.

"Harry," he replied quietly. He had hair as messy as Prongs', but it was a much lighter shade of brown. His eyes were an emerald-green colour, and he didn't wear glasses, but other than that, they could pass off as twins.

* * *

James smiled as he strode across the classroom to his partner.

"Lily!" he called out. Lily saw who was calling her, and immediately looked tired and wary.

"Yes, Potter?"

James considered asking her to go out with him, but then remembered Sirius' advice two weeks ago: 'Stop trying'.

"How about we nail this potion?" he grinned. "I'll get the ingredients."

Lily, slightly surprised, agreed, and began to sort out the utensils they needed. James noted she was giving him the dirties like she usually was.

For once, Sirius was actually _useful__._

* * *

They turned in, and James was surprised to see an extra bed in their dorm.

"For Jameson," Sirius stated when he saw James staring at it confusedly.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, before jumping onto his own bed. Remus was reading a book, Peter was finishing his Charms homework and Sirius was, for some reason, playing Exploding Snap with himself.

The dormitory door creaked open slowly, and a slim boy slipped in. James recognized him as Harry Jameson. He got up.

"Hi! Harry Jameson, right?" he asked.

"Uh... Um... Y-yeah..." Harry seemed to be avoiding his eye. James' left eye twitched suspiciously.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Eh? I... dunno..."

Sirius stood up, with his finger pointing at Harry.

"OMG!"

"What?" Harry said, looking panicky, and anxious.

"You're gay and in love with James!" Sirius yelled. Harry stared. Remus stared. James stared. Peter... well, Peter was just being Peter, and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Erm, I'm straight," Harry said cautiously.

"PROVE IT!"

Harry looked alarmed.

"How?"

"KISS A GIRL!"

"...Eh? I've got a girlfriend!"

Sirius paused, and exchanged evil looks with James.

"Introduce her to us, then! Unless... you don't have a girlfriend, but have a _boy_friend..."

Remus sighed.

"Leave the guy alone."

"NEVER!" James and Sirius cackled. Harry stared. His first impressions of the Marauders weren't all too perfect.

* * *

Harry sighed. Sirius was snoring, and Peter was snorting. James was muttering in his sleep (something about 'saving his Lily-Flower). At least Remus was quiet. And didn't demand that he introduced him to Ginny.

For a moment, he had thought he would have to admit he didn't have a girlfriend (he did, but not in _that _time). Turns out they were joking. Phew.

Giving up on all hopes of sleep, he bent over and took something out of his trunk. An album. It contained pictures of his parents, and Harry smiled fondly as he noted the similarities his father had yet to give up. He flipped through. Photos of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Fred, George, Lee, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Terry Boot, Antony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and so many other people, all at the first official end-of-year in _ages_. But then he turned the page and saw who he missed the most (well, after Hermione and Ron):

Ginny.

He sighed. In Potions, he had thought he saw a girl who looked like Ginny, and jumped. But when he turned, he saw that it wasn't.

He opened his trunk and returned the album to the secret compartment. He felt around, and pulled out his version of the Marauders' Map.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered almost silently, praying that one of the four didn't happen to wake to hear him say it.

And, after three hour, he not only figured out how to change his name to 'Harry Jameson' on the Map, but he also made something quite extraordinary, and also very similar to Riddle's diary.

He dipped his quill in his ink, and began to write on the very first page of the book.

_Hermione? Ron? It's me, Harry. There was a faulty Time-Turner and now I'm stuck in the Marauders' sixth year. I explained what happened (only to Dumbledore) and now I'm a 'transfer student'. I've met my Dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Pettigrew, and I want to see my Mum. _

The words were sucked in, but nothing happened. Hoping this wasn't yet another failure, he wrote another sentence.

_Hermione, are you there? _

These words were sucked in, and there was nothing, again. Harry almost laughed. Hermione and Ron were probably asleep. No way would they be awake at this ungodly hou-

**OMG, Harry, is that you? It's Hermione...**

* * *

**I _know _I said I'd make a longer chapter, but it just didn't want to write itself! It's not exactly my fault! I swear I tried! Forgive me, all! I have given up on trying to write 3000 word chapters. **

**For some reason, I find that it's additional characters that always make it on my 'Fave Characters' list...**

**Harry Potter: Seamus and Dean (among others)**

**Naruto: Kotetsu and Izumo (my anime Seamus and Dean) **

**Fairy Tail: Arzak and Visca (one of my favourite pairings) **

**Can't be bothered to list them all. Let's just say Seamus and Dean are my Kotetsu and Izumo. :D**

**Q1) Which PoV would you like this story from? Harry's, Remus', James', Sirius', Lily's, or a different one each chapter? **

**Q2) Do you think I focus on minor things too much (such as Remus and Sirius being late)?**

**I'm in a particularly curious mood right now, hence the _two _Questions for this chapter. :D**

**Love you all! (Especially Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton)**


	4. Another Timeturner Mishap!

**And now, the one and only... Lily Evans! **

**Yeah, she's going to be introduced in this chapter, for those of you who are wondering what the fuck is going on. **

**You know, I started this chapter on the 13th of February (2013) and I thought I could finish it in a day, and upload it the next day as a Valentine's present to all my lovely readers. It is now... 19th February. Ah, well. It's the intention that counts, right?**

**And with that, let the story... Commence!**

* * *

**Harry? **

_Hermione? _

**Oh my god, Harry, Dumbledore told what was going on and that you went back in time _20 years _and that you're going to meet your parents and the Marauders! He's trying to find a way to get you back, but until then, you're going to have to be careful. Make sure you don't change anything, and remember, some things _have _to happen. Like the Map being taken by Filch, and Remus almost attacking Snape. **

_That was fifth year. _

**Anyway, make sure you don't change anything,**

Harry snorted. Trust Hermione to jump straight to lecturing him without even asking him how he was. The rest of the sentence appeared:

** and tell Ginny not to either! **

Harry froze. Ginny?

_Ginny? _

**Yeah, Dumbledore said she found the time-turner just after you did, and he said that it's most likely that she'll be in the same time period as you, though he did mention that there was a slight chance that she wasn't in the same time as you. **

Harry scrawled a quick goodbye, and headed up to bed.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Ginny was in another time. She knew that much, at least. Because the Hogsmeade she was looking at now was _so _not the Hogsmeade of her time. She wrinkled her nose. Whilst The Hogs' Head was still there, the Three Broomsticks had disappeared and the general feeling of the place wasn't at all modern. Far from it.

There was one thing, however, that she was sure hadn't changed much:

Hogwarts.

And that's were she headed.

**-FIVE HOURS LATER-**

Ginny lay/jumped on the bed and sighed contently. It had been a busy day, what with the time-travelling, and then trying to get to the present Headmaster's office (it was in the same place, but she had a much harder time trying to avoid anyone), and then having to convince the current Headmaster (Professor Orlando Dippet) that she wasn't lying. All in all, it hadn't been an easy.

One thing had been nagging her though... She recalled her conversation with Dumbledore.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore had said, his piercing blue eyes twinkling.

"You called, Professor?" she asked politely.

"Yes, indeed I did. A certain situation has arisen, concerning Harry Potter and an apparently faulty time-turner. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have informed you, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I would like you to know that I have sent his things through, his trunk, clothes, books, etc. The Timeturner was still set on the time he went to, due to it being faulty, so I was able to do this easily," he told her, his piercing blue eyes playing host to a sparkle. "Though I must say, I am quite glad he is getting to spend some time with his parents and their friends. Also, I have set the timeturner off Harry's time and stopped it hurting anyone who gets through, which was a difficult task in itself..."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you mean about setting the timeturner off Harry's time?"

"Oh, just so that just in case anyone else somehow manages to get sucked in too, they won't be in the same time as Harry and therefore ruin his cover," Dumbledore cheerfully explained. Ginny nodded.

"Where is the timeturner, sir?"

"Oh, over there, on top of the drawers," he told her. "Don't touch it, however, or you'll be sent back in time as well. And that's the last thing we want," he chuckled warmly. Ginny grinned.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, you may go."

But as she walked past the drawers, she accidentally bumped into them, causing the timeturner to fall on her foot...

And whisk her back in time.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

She growled frustratedly. There was a note pinned on her trunk, and she had read it, scrunched it up, then un-scrunched it and read it again so many times, it was going to rip soon.

It said only a few sentences.

_I told you not to touch it. _

_Have fun! _

That loony teacher.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Please. **

**I _know _I didn't update in weeks, and I truly am sorry. **

**But please tell me what you think of this chapter. I wasn't going to turn it out like this, but I sort of wanted it to be original, and this is what I came up with. **

**Love y'all! (Even though you probably loathe me right now)...**

**And special thanks to Chat Brun and UrbanusMaximusS (did I spell it right?)**


	5. Screamings and Meetings

**Please don't kill me. I know I've been gone for _months _but I have an excuse! ...No I don't. But anyway, please don't kill me!**

**OH MY GOD TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS! That's two pages of them! Thank you all so much! (When I started this fanfic, I didn't think I'd get any!) Here's to: Harry P Rules, Method in Madness, topquidditchseeker, Anaklusmoswitch, Books are air, karaku-chan, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, LunaScamander17, JustSmileAndBeHappy, Yauvsyau and a certain Guest! Thank you ALL!**

**Okay, the last chapter did _not _go as planned. It was just going to be Harry, bit of Marauder mayhem, throw in some Lily tantrums, and there was the planned Chapter Four. But instead, my fingers began to type something else out. I did not expect my 'original' chapter to turn into... that random _thing._**

**And no, before anyone asks, the red-head he saw in Chapter Three wasn't Ginny, it was Lily.**

**So, I shall stop the awfully, dreadfully, horribly long Author's Note and let the chapter... Begin!**

* * *

Harry couldn't concentrate.

Knowing that Ginny was in a different time, lost, confused and very possibly in danger was _not _the reason why. Okay, maybe that was _part _of the reason. _Okay_, that was the _whole _reason.

"Earth to Jameson!" Sirius called, before pushing Harry into the wall casually when he received no reply. "What's with the space-gazing?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, as he checked his new timetable, and finding he had Transfiguration next. He inwardly snorted. He had seen Professor McGonagall and wasn't surprised to see she had not changed.

"What'ya smirking at?" Sirius asked, who recovered from the push. Harry casually pushed him.

"Just that it seems like we have Transfiguration every day..." Harry said thoughtfully. Sirius snorted.

"You've only been here for three days! And besides, it's probably that NumberOneNarcissist loser," he said knowingly.

"...Who's that?" Harry asked wearily, not even sure if he wanted to know.

"I heard she's some dumb-ass loser who sits all day with her laptop and achieves naught. She probably forgot everything she wrote about this story in the _months _she was gone. She can't even spell Padfoot right!"

At that moment, Sirius fell to the ground, struck by someone only he could see. He gazed up fearfully into the eyes of... The lazy author.

"Don't insult me behind my back," she scowled, before skipping off.

Harry stared at Sirius, then shook his head and gave up, striding in the direction of the Transfiguration. Although he would have given anything to see Sirius previously, this young, Hogwarts-Sirius was just different. Even more immature, for one.

* * *

Sirius rushed into the dorm. James, Remus and Peter were sitting on his bed, looking as formal as they could whilst surrounded by unwashed socks, dirty clothes and hair magazines. Remus was grumbling slightly about missing Transfiguration, but made no real complaint. Peter was reading one of Sirius' magazines.

"You're late," James said seriously. Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter glanced nervously from James to Sirius, as though watching a game of tennis.

"You were the one who told me to take him part-way to Transfiguration," he replied irritably, pouting like a three-year-old. James shrugged, with a slight smirk, as he made room for Sirius on the bed.

And the so-called meeting began.

"Mr Black thinks that Mr Jameson is... guilty," Sirius commented.

"Mr Pettigrew agrees!"

"Mr Potter thinks Mr Black is correct. Mr Potter would also like to add that he has, for once, decided not to be lazy, and has set up many tests and has evidence," James said smugly, nodding towards Sirius' direction.

"Mr Pettigrew agrees!"

"Mr Lupin would like to know why Mr Black and Mr Potter are think Mr Jameson is hiding something," Remus said wearily, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Mr Black would like to point out that Mr Jameson has only been in school for three days, yet seems to know all the passageways, all the trick staircases, all the _moving _staircase, and all the fake doors. Mr Black has also noticed that Mr Jameson happens to give all the secret passageways a knowing look."

"Mr Pettigrew agrees!"

"Mr Potter would also like to add that Mr Jameson seems to know all of the Marauder nicknames, and is not even slightly confused. Mr Potter would also like to point out that people who have known them for almost six years seem to get confused, whilst Mr Jameson seems to know all of these nicknames."

"Mr Pettigrew agrees!"

"Mr Lupin would like Mr Pettigrew to stop agreeing, and contribute if he has anything to say, other than 'I agree' "

"Mr Black agrees."

"As does Mr Potter."

"Mr Lupin thinks that Messrs Black and Potter's evidence happens to be a little shaky, and not all together reliable. However, Mr Lupin also agrees that something is fishy, and it is not Mr Black's socks."

"Mr Black would like Mr Lupin to keep socks out of this."

"Mr Lupin obliges."

"Mr Potter wonders why Mr Black insisted on everyone using surnames in meetings in the first place."

"Mr Lupin thinks that is a wonderful question."

"Mr Black would like everyone to stop bullying him, and wonders when Mr Potter will conclude the meeting."

"Mr Potter would like Mr Black to know that Mr Potter does not appreciate being told what to so, and would like to point out that not everyone obeys his every wish and command like Mr Pettigrew does.

"Mr Lupin would like to say that this meeting is starting to become extremely irrelevant, and agrees with Mr Black's comment on the meeting being concluded."

James scowled, throwing dirty looks at both Remus and Sirius, before banging on the bedside table moodily with a toy balloon hammer. "Meeting concluded."

* * *

In the first day she arrived, Ginny's... _transferal... _was already classed as a chaotic failure.

Guess why. Go on, guess! Want me to tell you why? I'll tell you why.

_She was in the same fucking class as You-Know-Who._

It would be alright if she was Harry. He'd probably take it, all cool and calm. But this was _Ginny_. And the guy who almost murdered her, and made her kill god-knows-how-many people.

So she did what anyone would do in her situation.

**-FLASHBACK-**

She slumped into the classroom, eyes still half-closed, her hair a mess and her body screaming for sleep. The class stared at her, and she cursed herself silently. In this time, 1938, people weren't used to such... boyish, unladylike manner, which had become everyday fashion with many girls back home.

The teacher, Professor Jasterne, beckoned her closer nervously.

"You c-can sit next t-to... um... Mr Riddle," she mumbled, refusing to look anyone in the eye as she pointed vaguely near the window. Ginny's eyes searched for the empty seat before she saw the only one.

Next to someone she recognised as _Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

She screamed. Professor Jasterne looked up, startled, and tried to place her hands on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny flinched, moving away as she attempted to push the teacher away. All sense flew out of her mind as she refused to stop screaming, pushing and punching anyone who tried to hold her.

Then she fainted.

**-End of Flashback-**

And now it was morning. And she was going to have to get up. With a loud sigh and much grumbling, she thought about dragging herself out of bed... And that's when she realized where she was.

The Hospital Wing.

She groaned. That was the last thing she needed! To be stuck in a massive room, surrounded by white and nothing to entertain herself with. Worst of all, she couldn't ask Headmaster _Dippet_ to move her to another class.

She tried to sit up, but searing hot pain shot through her head, right to her shoulders, as though someone had electrocuted her brain cells. Not that she had too many, she thought wistfully, thinking of the test she failed.

Wait. She was getting distracted. Why was her head hurting? This wasn't a migraine...

She attempted to sit up, but was pushed down gently. Ginny obliged, pulling a face.

"You won't be walking around anytime soon," said an unfamiliar voice sympathetically. Her head swam with pain, and when her eyes cleared, a kindly face came into view.

"You've got a bad concussion there, but nothing too serious. A few minor fractures too. But you'll be out and about by tomorrow, hopefully. It's healing beautifully, thanks to the new medicine we recently got in," she nattered happily. "Could do with a bit of sugar though, that Skele-grow," she added, pulling a face.

Ginny laughed. "I've still got the taste in my mouth – not nice," she admitted. "But I'm glad I was asleep then; who knows the fuss I'd have kicked up if I was told to drink that poison!"

The girl was rather short, and looked around Ginny's age. She had flowing black hair and grey eyes. Ginny stared into her eyes, envious.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Katherine," she replied with a sweet smile. "I'm Madame Hawthorne's apprentice."

"Really?" Ginny asked, interested. She attempted to sit up again, but, yet again, fell victim to the pain and gave up, instead decided to dedicate her little energy on talking to Katherine. "How old are you? You look around sixteen...?"

Katherine gave her a strange look.

"I'm twenty-four."

Ginny stared, then mentally gave up.

How on Earth was she supposed to get used to 1930s?!

* * *

**Okay, I tried to make this chapter longer, because I usually do only 1000 words per chapter, and I wanted to go for something a bit longer this time. Not that 1750 words is much bigger than 1000 words. Still, it sounds a bit bigger, right? _Right?_**

**Exactly 1750.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will, hopefully, be 2000+**

**Fingers crossed people!**

**Anyway, I'm really running out of ideas, so if you have a short scene that you would like in the story, I would love it if you sent it. PLEASE?!**

**Okay, don't forget to review! Seriously...**

**And also: A question. What do you think I should do with Katherine? (Don't worry, Ginny's going to shorten it to Kathy) Should Kathy be her best friend, should Kathy be the one who gives Ginny advice, should Kathy _follow _Ginny home by accident, should Kathy betray Ginny, should Kathy just be forgotten and only be brought up in the Hospital Wing for short conversations, should I replace Kathy's name with a pronoun for once?**

**Anyway, review your ideas to me!**

**Love,**

**NumberOneNarcissist**

**Over and out.**

**(Bye)**


End file.
